Permission to Kill?
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: Nagisa Shiota, long graduated and isolated from his classmates from Class E, now works as a professional assassin. There has never been a task that he has not accepted, and he has never failed to eliminate his target. One day, when Nagisa receives a new task, he realizes that it is someone he cannot kill, and not just because he is an old schoolmate... [Karma x Nagisa] (Semi-AU)
1. Blue Fangs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assasination Classroom.**

 **This is a new story, and if you liked it, do remember to review, favorite and follow :)**

 **It takes place about 6 years after middle school graduation, so about 3 years after graduation from high school.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The light from the screen of the computer came on, sending rays of light-waves into the rather dark room.

A few clicks later brought him to his personal email account.

His light blue eyes regarded the new task given to him by an anonymous client, eyes scanning across the new mail received, forwarded to him by Lovro.

 _._

 _Blue Fangs:_

 _I am willing to pay a sum of 5 million dollars for the elimination of the dubbed 'Bureaucrat of Evil'. Details of the target will given to you should you choose to accept this task._

 _._

The light that emanated from the computer screen trailed through the dark room, causing the shadows in the room to seemingly dance when the blue-haired boy leaned forward to navigate.

Nagisa Shiota's mentor, Lovro had always told him: That once an assassin got himself a name, he would be successful.

Blue Fangs may seem like an unprofessional name, but Nagisa knew that it was attributed to his eye color- Apparently, the moment a target meets his eyes, they would face their untimely death. He wouldn't give them a chance to react as he sank his fangs into them.

And that, would be the end of the unfortunate target's life.

Nagisa knew that this would be a great benefit for him. 5 million dollars? The target must be extremely influential, which meant he was harder to kill.

However, a smile crept up on the blue-haired man's face.

He had first found out about his unnatural talent for assassination in middle school, where the whole of his class, dubbed 'E-for-End' class, was tasked to kill the best teacher they ever had

 _Koro-sensei._

Ever since he graduated from high school and started his work as an assassin 3 years ago, he has never turned down an offer, and has never failed to kill a target.

He had never seen, or met up with everyone ever since middle school. He had attended a different high school from the rest, and he had never contacted them ever since. He hadn't even met up with his closest friend, Kaede Kiyano. There was no need to mention a certain red-haired boy, either.

A tiny bubble of regret swelled up at the relations he had left behind, however, he steeled his heart.

For now, Nagisa Shiota planned to sink his fangs into the 'Bureaucrat of Evil', whoever it may be.

He hit 'send' on his reply, and a few minutes later there was a new mail in his inbox, directly from the client himself.

.

 _Blue Fangs:_

 _The 'Bureaucrat of Evil' has been known to pull strings from the shadows, and that is why I want him eliminated. He is an official in the government. He has a private office in the middle of the country, and unfortunately we do not know much of his details._

.

Nagisa presumed his client was from the party that opposes the government, and he scrutinized the rest of the email. Other than the information about the target's office being in the middle of the country, there was barely anything else.

His phone buzzed and immediately, Nagisa slid it out of his pocket, whipping it open as he read the new message from Lovro.

 _'Blue Fangs. I've done some digging on your case, and the task you've just accepted involves someone you know.'_

Someone he knew?

His fellow ex-classmates from E-class immediately flashed across his mind. He could hardly think of anyone else worth mentioning.

The warning from his mentor made him stare at the screen on the phone as he battled his inner emotions on the matter, the faces of his former classmates flashing across his mind.

Soon enough, he managed to type in a reply.

 _'Yes sir. Thank you for the heads-up.'_

Nagisa had thought that he wouldn't need to bother thinking of a disguise, but it seemed that the skills Irina-sensei (Or formerly known as B*tch-sensei) would have to come into play.

As he flipped his phone shut, pondering as he wondered if he would be able to bring himself to kill one of his former classmates.

A few minutes passed, before Nagisa took a few loud-sounding and deliberate steps forward, switching off the computer, and sending the room into complete darkness.

He was an assassin now, and whoever the target was, he or she would be eliminated.

 _Look out..._

 _'Bureaucrat of Evil'._

.

* * *

 **A/N: A darker insight into Nagisa's mind, should he really end up being an assassin in the future.**

 **'Bureaucrat' means an official, most of the time referring to officials on the government.**

 **Do tell me your own speculations!**

 **Next part will be up soon, and do remember to review your thoughts so far...**

 **Thank you :)**

 **-Cyan Rubies**


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom**

 ***Warning: Spoilers will be present in this story. I strongly recommend reading the manga for a better experience :D***

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

.

Nagisa stared at the figure in front of the mirror.

Shoulder length black hair curling slightly at the ends, a fair complexion and pink dusted at his cheek bones, along with some eyeliner. Light blue eyes examined the outfit of a dark blue dress and a white cardigan.

He sighed, just as Irina-sensei came to survey his work.

"Lovely, Nagisa-kun! Remember the techniques I taught you!"

The blonde-haired professional sent Nagisa a wink, undoubtedly making fun of him, before she sashayed out of the room, her long blonde hair trailing behind her.

He had chosen to wear a black wig and feminine clothes. Wearing contacts would have seemed unnatural and might have given away his own disguise.

It wasn't his fault that he appeared androgynous. His small frame, fair complexion and big eyes made him appear like a young girl, and the fact that his mother made him keep his blue hair long didn't help matters. Memories of his friends, namely Nakamura and a certain red-haired boy teasing him flashed across his mind. His cheeks reddened as he suddenly settled on a specific memory.

.

 _"You girls did everything this time round, so what was the point of me dressing up?"_

 _Nagisa gave a sigh, looking down at what he was wearing only a few moments ago._

 _Karma held up his phone, letting him see a picture on display._

 _Nagisa was wearing a black spaghetti-strapped top that was adorned with ribbons. His usual red ribbons at both his wrists and his black boots remained, however with the addition of a red choker around his neck. There was even a slight tint to his cheeks._

 _Karma Akabane shot him a sly look as he retorted, his mercury eyes widening in mock innocence._

 _"For comic relief, duh."_

 _"Don't you dare, Karma-kun!"_

.

Sighing at the fairly mortifying memory, Nagisa fastened his own weapons onto himself- A knife strapped onto his right thigh, and a gun holstered to his left.

From now on, he would be known as 'Shinobu Asahina', a name he had chosen rather carefully.

As he now grabbed his bag which had other methods of murder skilfully concealed into the various compartments, Nagisa set out, his blue eyes trailing on the room behind him as he left, shutting the door behind him.

.

* * *

The task seemed challenging enough- The office building that the 'Bureaucrat of Evil' worked in was said to be in the middle of the city, but Nagisa was having difficulty finding the building.

Reason being? The whole area was littered with buildings- From restaurants to fashion-stores, from cafes to factories, and more office buildings than he could count with his ten fingers.

Nagisa sighed at the thought of resorting to hacking into the government database- not only was he not good in hacking, it was also extremely risky, since there was bound to be countless of firewalls protecting the government's information.

As he made his way to the most central part of the area, he stopped by a cafe. There was may people there, presumably because it was lunchtime, meaning that he might be able to overhear the conversations of the people who worked in the area- Surely, they knew something about the 'Bureaucrat of Evil?'

Stepping through the doorway, and hearing a door chime as he pushed open the glass door of the cafe, his blue eyes immediately widened as he spot an all-too-familiar figure, sitting a few places away.

Green hair that was black approaching the roots. A prim posture, and a small stature. Her hair was even still kept in those cat ear-like pigtails.

Kaede Kayano.

It seems like she had stopped dying her hair recently, Nagisa still vividly remembered the incident that occurred so long ago- That Kayano was actually Akari Yukimura, the younger sister of the sensei before Koro-sensei. He still remembers how he had kissed her so Koro-sensei could remove the tentacles that plagued her mind, but honestly, he had only ever liked her as his best friend.

How was she doing now? Was she still an actress? What brought her here?

As Nagisa stepped past her to go to the furthest corner in the cafe, for a moment he was worried that she would turn around and recognize him, despite his disguise. Because he was certain that Kayano would definitely recognize him for who he really was should she see him- and that would not do.

Ordering a coffee, he cast his glance towards the table, where he had taken out his laptop.

A few more chimes from the door rang, and Nagisa could only be shocked further as he watched on.

It seems like he had stumbled into a Class E reunion.

.

* * *

 **A/N: A short update, but don't worry, the story will unravel itself soon.**

 **As stated above, there will be spoilers, and for the benefit of those who haven't read the manga to the latest chapter yet, I made the spoilers as vague as possible, since it's meant to be Nagisa remembering that this event happened rather than going in depth.**

 **Yes, this does play a part in finding the 'Bureaucrat of Evil'.**

 **If you liked, do leave a review, favorite and follow! Thank you for the support so far :)**

 **Until next time...**

 **-Cyan Rubies**


	3. Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **Finally up! Do leave a review, favorite and follow if you liked!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

.

Nagisa's eyes scanned through the newcomers.

Everyone looked so different, yet he could easily tell who was who.

He made out the faces of his good old friends. Sugino, one of his old best friends. He had grown significantly taller, and Nagisa had heard that he had become a well-known baseball player.

Others, he could recognize Kanzaki, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Sugaya, Hayami, Chiba... The list went on, and Nagisa could list out the name without blinking.

As they combined tables to make room for everyone, Nagisa finally found himself in a cafe full of his former classmates from the E Class. He could proudly remember the moment where all of them got in the top 50 for the last exams... And there was a bitter feeling as he recalled how they had ought against each other to decide whether or not to kill Koro-sensei, the best teacher they had ever had.

He remembered how everyone had attended the same high school- Everyone except for him. Nagisa had went to another high school, and at the same time, he had started to pick up the ways of assassination, with Lovro and Irina-sensei personally coaching him.

Nagisa's blue eyes looked at his friends as they were brought together right in front of his eyes.

He wondered briefly if this was simply a coincidence. Did Fate make this happen?

If it did, Fate was cruel, because he wouldn't be participating in this class reunion.

It was entirely his own fault, having chose a career over his classmates... Nagisa wouldn't have expected them to accept him even if he returned to them.

.

Looking through the familiar faces, Nagisa averted his eyes as he sipped his cup of coffee, his blue eyes regarding his old classmates. Among them right now, one of them might be the one he had to kill. However, he found that rather unlikely.

The 'Bureaucrat of Evil' was a government official, one that was targeted at that. It would be unlikely for a government official to be meeting up at cafes.

Thanks to the E class meet-up, his list of targets had significantly decreased.

Who wasn't here?

Nakamura Rio, his former deskmate; Okuda Manami, the girl with a love for science; Terasaka Ryoma, the guy who specialized in defense...

And Akabane Karma, his former friend. The image of flaming red hair and mercury-gold eyes filled his mind, and Nagisa's eyes closed slowly as he revelled in the memory of him- The boy always up to no good.

There was a slight stir in his emotions as he pretended to read something on his laptop, while intently listening into the conversation most of the Class E students were having, carefully tuning into the voices as he did so.

"Woah, Sugino, you really made it big, didn't you?"

Maehara's voice rang out. Nagisa had always known that Maehara had always wanted a job where he would be popular, but Nagisa did not know what he was currently working as. He could hear Sugino's familiar laugh as he could picture his friends bashful response in his mind.

As he overheard the others, he generally got a gist of what most of the people present worked as: Takaoka (Or Ikemegu) was working as an air stewardess, due to her wish to be more feminine, Kanzaki was working as a nurse, Chiba was an architect and was in a relationship with Hayami...

"Hm, Okuda-san isn't here?"

Kaede implored, and Nagisa could detect a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"You don't have to worry, Kayano-san, Okuda-san is busy working. When I contacted her, she told me she was working on a new cure."

As Kanzaki replied, Nagisa couldn't help but notice Sugino's gaze on her. It seemed that even though six years had already gone by, he still hadn't come clean with his feelings for Kanzaki. When his mission was over, Nagisa decided he would help Sugino- whether or not he would still be accepted as a friend.

However, Nagisa couldn't help but smile as he was reminded about how dedicated Okuda-san was to science, Chemistry in particular.

That crossed Okuda off his list of possible targets, however, there was a heavy feeling in his chest as he thought of the remaining suspects.

His eyes landed on the green-haired girl as she was silent for a while, before speaking again.

"Well, what about Nakamura-"

She was cut off as the chime from the went off again, and Nagisa looked up to spot an all-too-familiar figure standing in front of the closed glass door.

Grey eyes, long blond hair... There was no doubt about it.

"Eh, someone say my name?" Rio gave a cheeky smile as she walked over briskly. She was dressed in formal attire and brought an air of professionalism with her.

"Rio-chan, you're late!"

The blonde let out a slight sheepish laugh as she sat down on the seat next to Kayano.

"Sorry about that. I had some business at the government building down the street."

"You're a diplomat, aren't you, Rio-chan? That's awesome!"

A government building down the street... It might not be the one he was looking for, but it was worth a shot.

Finishing his coffee, Nagisa kept his laptop as he proceeded to the washroom, making sure his disguise was in order. He could hear their loud chattering from outside the restroom.

Class E was as lively as ever. A warm feeling of nostalgia spread across from his stomach, and a longing smile played on the corners of his lips.

 _It's nice to see them again..._

That took Rio off the possible list of targets, as well. A diplomat often worked closely with the government, but she wasn't a government official. Nagisa stared at his feminine disguise through the mirror, his eyes meeting his own.

"You know, I miss Nagisa-kun."

He tensed up as someone brought up his name, and suddenly, the chattering gave way to silence immediately. Even from inside the bathroom, he could already tell that there was a large change in the atmosphere, and he didn't have to see them to feel it.

"Yeah. We all do."

Another voice stated, and Nagisa's hand shook, just the slightest.

It pained him. Knowing that he had left them, isolated them from himself... It was his fault for the pain he was causing them. Nagisa wouldn't ever be able to face them, not when he has isolated himself from his friends for six years. Not when they had been nothing but good friends to him.

Eyes trained on the floor, he walked out of the restroom and made his way out of the cafe, possessions in hand.

The glass door fell shut with a sad chime of the bell.

 _I'm sorry. I miss you all too._

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this somewhat angsty chapter :) I'm playing with a new side of Nagisa's personality, and I hope you can find him relatable...**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating soon, do keep an eye out, and feel free to share your speculations with me xD**

 **Do remember to review, favorite and follow :D**

 **Thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it :)**

 **See you all!**

 **-Cyan Rubies**


	4. The Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom**

 **Here's chapter 4. Do remember to review, favorite and follow if you liked this update!**

 **Enjoy c:**

* * *

.

Nagisa thought that he would be ready.

The day before, he had sent out a request to talk to 'Bureaucrat of Evil', under the guise to seek approval for renovations at a nearby day care center. Normally, no one would be allowed to meet the government official in charge of all the affairs happening in that district, however, this incident was made serious due to the lack of funds and the fact that many children had been injured there.

There were many other choices of disguises he could have chosen, but Nagisa noted that if he managed to get approval for the renovations, it would be beneficial to the children at the orphanage as well. A first meeting would guarantee him more opportunities to interact with the target- and more opportunities to carry out the assassination.

The renovation of the day care center reminded him painfully of the time

What was most useful was that he wouldn't be suspected- He was disguised as a respectable and wealthy lady in society, and he would be leaving his own contribution in the proposal of the renovations as an anonymous party. Not only that, the 'Bureaucrat of Evil' met with several different clients a day, therefore narrowing down his own suspicion.

In his current disguise, he swung his hand bag around so that he could rummage through the various contents, inconspicuously hiding a spare knife as he retrieved it, strapping it in a knife holster to his thigh.

However, just as he was closing his bag, someone accidentally bumped into him, and something went falling to the floor. When he looked up, the person was already gone.

As he glanced down at the fallen object, his blue eyes widened a fraction.

His notebook.

It was something he kept out of good times sake. Undoubtedly, it was extremely foolish of him to do so, because if this 'Bureaucrat of Evil' was actually one of his former classmates, they would recognise it for sure. Nagisa was well-known for his diligent note-taking.

But still, the notebook brought back bittersweet memories of his time with Class E. Flipping through the pages slowly, his hand tightened on the old, worn-out, and battered pages of the book- only for his fingers to slacken in their grip.

The book fell back to the dirt ground with a deafening thud, and the only thing that could be be heard was the sound of his footsteps, growing softer and softer.

.

* * *

Nagisa's eyes scanned the perimeter of the government building. It was a rather misleading building- one would have never guessed that one of Japan's most important government officials would be inside this very building- larger than most buildings, but small enough to the point where it did not attract unnecessary attention. Whoever was the government official he needed to kill, it was obviously someone who was smart.

Still, the building was not without security. As his blue eyes flitted towards the entrance, he froze as he caught sight of officers- police officers, in fact, standing in front of the entrance. There were two, and from Nagisa's distance, he could hardly make out their facial features.

He cursed inwardly. Somehow, the information that someone was targeting the government official must have leaked out- either that, or this was simply normal protocol, but somehow, Nagisa doubted that notion.

Someone was out to make his job difficult. And it was possibly the client, who wanted to test his capabilities. Sighing, Nagisa blanked out his expression as he got into character, stepping forward and walking towards the entrance.

One of the officers shifted into his way, and he stopped, glancing up, his expression impassive. He kept his gaze high, and gave his lip a slight curl.

"Please show me your identification, and sign." The gruff voice came as an order, and Nagisa kept us his image as an unimpressed woman. Allowing his eyes to turn icy, he carefully morphed his expression into one that was offended, but not guarded.

"I do not recall having to show identification. I have already checked in with the intern five minutes ago, and I am going to be late." Nagisa spoke, making his voice sound more feminine and curt.

The officer's expression hardened, however he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but this is the new protocol. Please show us your identification."

Curling his lip in slight disgust, he retrieved his forged identification from his bag and showed it to the police officer.

"Shinobu Asahina?" The officer questioned, and Nagisa felt amused at his bored undertone.

It was at this moment, where the other police officer present came over, and Nagisa nearly froze when he caught sight of the new arrival's facial features. The other officer present had a bulky build, undoubtedly from solid muscle, and with the case with Kayano, black roots were beginning to show at the sides of his head were his hair had been dyed blonde.

Terasaka Ryoma stared at him, and Nagisa's insides squirmed in the fear of being recognised. However, he kept up his facade, sending Terasaka a cold look as he turned his attention back to the other officer present.

"Yes, my name is Shinobu Asahina." He spoke, his own fake feminine voice sounding unfamiliar yet convincing.

Nagisa could feel a pair of eyes boring into his side. His identity would be painfully obvious if he ignored every Class E person he met, and now he would do the opposite. However, from now on, he was threading on thin ice, and a wrong move would cast him into freezing and violent waters to drown. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes at his former Class E classmate.

"Please refrain from staring. I do not find it comfortable."

Nagisa's insides were stabbed with sinking feelings of guilt with the cold way he was addressing an old friend, however, this was all for his job.

Assassination came first. Always.

Terasaka scowled at the unsaid accusation, and the tension hung thick in the air, however it came mostly from the hostility Nagisa let out purposely.

Turning, he retrieved his identification, his hands brushing against the officers, and he grimaced inwardly at the blush that appeared on the officer's face. It was one of the ways to affirm his new identity. A guy could put on a wig and wear make-up, but he would still have the complexion that of a man's. Nagisa had the advantage of smooth, soft and unblemished skin- and that, combined with his overall androgynous appearance, he could slip into a female disguise effectively.

Keeping his identification into his bag, Nagisa walked further away from yet another former Class E classmate.

A lady ushered him into an escalator, and he was told to "walk straight when you get off, and knock on the door." As the door of the escalator opened with a bright chime, he stepped out, keeping his act in place. For all he knew, the target could be observing visitors the moment they stepped into the building, and this suspicion was confirmed as he saw surveillance cameras from the corner of his eyes.

Taking in his grand surroundings, he could hear the clicking of his own heels against the marble floor, and the loud, fast and unhurried footsteps mirrored the beating of his heart. He stopped in front of a polished mahogany door and gracefully brought up his knuckles and gave the door a rap, loudly enough to be heard.

"Come in." The voice was muffled, but somehow Nagisa's heart quickened and he silently pondered over whose voice was it, and who it belonged to. Though he couldn't quite hear, something about the voice was familiar, and a bittersweet feeling wormed into his heart.

Composing himself, Nagisa made himself aware of many things, all in a split second. He remembered where exactly he hid his knives, he remembered every detail about the purpose of his meeting, he remembered everything about his facade as the woman called 'Shinobu Asahina', and he remembered all the faces of those from the Assassination Classroom.

He pushed open the door and stepped into the room. Cliche or not, the room was dimly light and the government official, he assumed, was seated in a large chair, with the back of the chair facing him. A long wooden table was between the chair and himself. Nagisa wondered if he should be amused that this was like the typical encounter with villains in a movie.

Only that Nagisa was not the victim, but an assassin after the 'Bureaucrat of Evil'. His name was now 'Shinobu Asahina', and in the world of assassins he was known as 'Blue Fangs'.

Opening his mouth, he stepped forward towards the table and introduced himself briefly as he half-bowed.

"Good afternoon. My name is Shinobu Asahina, and I am the one who sent the request for the nearby day care centre to be renovated, in light of all the accidents that have been occurring there."

There was brief silence before the government official responded.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

The voice was smooth, rich, and had a rush of feelings pulsing through Nagisa. His throat went dry, and Nagisa could feel something in the pit of his stomach. It was like the voice sent icy fingers darting across his back, and Nagisa could not discern if it was unpleasant or not.

The chair turned around slowly, and blooming horror blossomed across Nagisa's stomach as his blue eyes met a pair of intense mercury-gold eyes, and sent waves of nostalgia and longing spreading throughout him. He took in every single feature and expression, and it was like the official was forcibly forcing his memories to return at that very moment.

Lastly, Nagisa took in the smirk that had appeared on the face of the target, the 'Bureaucrat of Evil'.

"Now, let's discuss about it now... Shinobu-san?"

With every word the man before him spoke, Nagisa knew that he was playing with fire, and he met the dumbfounding realisation that he could never, ever be ready for this.

.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: I apologise for the long wait, but finally this chapter is up.**

 **Thanks a bunch for the support! Do review your comments on what is going to happen next ;)**

 **-Cyan Rubies**


	5. Something Intangible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom, but I do own the plot of this fanfiction xD**

 **And I finally got another chapter out, I apologize for the long wait. Enjoy :)**

 **.**

* * *

 _Karma._

 _It's him._

 _It's... Karma._

 _I have to kill... Karma-kun?_

Nagisa's lost, scrambled thoughts ran over several times in his head, but then again, that was the effect that the boy with flaming red hair had always caused him. Akabane Karma had always been a prodigy- naturally smart, strong, sly and cunning, talented in manipulation, but to him he had always been a good friend.

Karma was one of his best friends... Or he used to be.

 _No, no, this wasn't good._

He had to remain composed. This was a mission, the man before him was his target, and his feeling certainly didn't matter. He was known as the Blue Fangs for a reason, he could carry out any mission swiftly and viciously, like a cobra killing with fast-acting venom, or he could prolong the assassination as long as he needed- like a snake suffocating it's prey. There was no room for second thoughts, and certainly no room for any sort of hesitation.

And when dealing with Akabane Karma, he certainly couldn't afford to be distracted. There was a definitely a reason why Karma was dubbed the 'Bureaucrat of Evil', just like how Nagisa was dubbed 'Blue Fangs'. Letting his guard down could result in his identity being leaked, and the failure of his mission. He might even die.

Calming himself, he firmly reminded himself of his mission objectives- for now, he was Shinobu Asahina. He was here to talk business with Karma, and worm as much information as he possibly could. He had to be convincing- he was now playing the part of a strong, determined woman, who was here for a better future of the children in the orphanage.

Nagisa politely held a hand over his mouth as he cleared his throat a little, straightening up and staring into eyes that were mercury and reflected gold. He made sure that he was leaking any killing intent, and he kept his expression as neutral as possible.

"There's been a string of incidents at the orphanage lately. Children have been getting fractures from the old, unused playground. However, the playground was not the only thing falling apart. A more serious incident happened when a small stool that the children use to fetch their learning materials broke. The child who was using the stool suffered a concussion and we're still watching over her condition." Nagisa's voice was feminine yet had a severe tone to it as he gravely announced the latest incident that had occurred. The crisis at the orphanage was indeed a real problem. Nagisa had been aiming to strike to birds with one stone- by getting the government official to agree to completely renovate the place and to assassinate him some time afterwards.

"And what exactly do you want to propose, Shinobu-san?" Karma leaned forward in his seat, looking every bit relaxed, his voice smooth like deep velvet, and Nagisa wondered if somehow, or rather, Karma has already figured out his real motive for being here. However, he highly doubted so- it was just an irrational thought, after all. Karma was clever- but he wasn't paranoid.

Nagisa made his lips curl up coyly as he replied.

"Well, I will be taking care of the funding, of course. The playground will be renovated first, so the children can continue having lessons inside for the time being. Since the floors and the walls seem to be in steady condition, there will simply be repainting works done. The furniture in the interior will be replaced with new ones. There hasn't been issues with the children's living quarters but we will send someone to make sure it's still safe. While the painting and furniture works are being carried out, the children will be having lessons and walking around outside and they will return once the renovation works are done for the day. If it rains, we are going to take them to the small public library a few minutes walk from the orphanage." His tone was business-like and serious, as he listed off all the things that had to be done for the orphanage.

As Nagisa spoke, Karma didn't move to take a pen, or anything to jot down what he said, and he silently wondered if Karma had already memorized the plan for the renovation works in his mind.

The red-haired man straightened in his seat, his hand tucked under his chin almost lazily and Nagisa couldn't help but feel like his each and every action were still being scrutinized. It wasn't much longer before the silence was broken once more.

"...Noted. Now all you need is my approval, don't you, Shinobu-san?" Karma looked at him, the corner of his lip curling up into a smirk. Nagisa recognized this tone all too well- it was the tone where you could tell that Karma the Devil was up to something. Nagisa refused to let Karma ruin his composure. Lifting his chin, he gave a slow nod, making sure he didn't break eye contact.

"Say, what made you want to do this, Shinobu-san? Most people wouldn't spend thousands of dollars on an orphanage." Karma's tone sounded carefree- but it was anything _but_ carefree. This kind of statement was the make-it-or-break-it kind.

Nagisa frowned, and brought his blue eyes up to meet mercury eyes head-on. Taking a deep breath, he finally replied a few moments later, knowing that nothing but the truth would suffice.

"Because, they're young and they're kids who just happened to be unlucky. Each of them has a potential for something. While I cannot always be around for them..." _Even a monster that Mach 20 couldn't be around forever,_ Nagisa reasoned inwardly, and continued speaking.

"I want to give them all a chance. Provide them with basic necessities, let them have fun, so that they may meet the other children head on with their hidden potentials." He finished, and without realizing it, his tone had taken on a more earnest one.

Nagisa used to always have issues with the road he wanted to take in life- he had wanted to be a teacher at first, because he wanted to help the students in the dark like Koro-sensei had. It had become a passion unknowingly, actually.

(But when he received that offer for assassination, he found that he couldn't turn it down.)

Something seemed to spark in Karma's eyes, and the corner of his lips curled up in the slightest. His surprise was quickly replaced with a smirk as his mercury eyes bore into Nagisa's blue ones with a sort of burning intensity.

"I see." Karma's voice wass smooth, and it did not reveal anything about what he was thinking.

(Something to be expected from a student from the Assassination Classroom.)

"I will approve of the renovation plan. Meet me here again tomorrow at 2pm, and I will show you the contract draft and make arrangements for the renovation works immediately." As he stated that, the Bureaucrat of Evil turned around in his chair and faced the window, his hands folded in his laps as he closed his eyes in a contemplative way.

"You are dismissed."

Nagisa stood up at the dismissal and inwardly he's happy. He's positively soaring inside at the approval of the renovation works and the success on the first part of the assassination. He doesn't forget his role and his job, however, as he bowed deeply and swallowed.

"Thank you."

He doesn't say 'Akabane-san' at the end politely, the reason being that Karma didn't actually introduce himself to him. In his mind, he finds the lack of him saying 'Karma-kun' rather strange. It was going to take a while to get used to, if this assassination was going to be successful.

Wordlessly, Nagisa walked out of the door, his heels clicking softly as he walked, inwardly wondering if Karma had been planning anything. He knew that Karma was currently not facing his way, but for some reason he felt like a pair of eyes were trained on his back. Under that scrutinizing gaze, he made sure that his shoulders were relaxed- it would seem that it was because of a successful deal made.

However, he definitely wasn't a fool- Nagisa knew that they were both playing their own games. Both games couldn't afford to have any light shed on them... and should any thing go wrong at all, one way or another, it would result in death. It was a risk he was willing to take, because this was for his job. He was a professional assassin.

Without fail, he _would_ make sure that the job was done in the end.

But when Nagisa thought of mercury eyes that shone a brilliant gold, crimson hair that danced in the light like flames, and a voice that was as light and playful that he knew it could be just as smooth and dangerous, something deep inside him was protesting violently against this task. It was a strange thing, because while he had thought Akabane Karma was a friend of his, the word 'friendship' could never really describe the relationship between him and Karma.

It was such a strange, unrecognizable feeling- but at the same time, it wasn't all that unfamiliar, either.

.

* * *

 **TBC.**


End file.
